New Beginnings
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: When a disturbing message is sent, Miyano Shiho decides to return back to Beika as a teacher. When she meets Kudo Shinichi & Kudo Reina along the way, attachment and love blooms. Will this get in the way?  The new and improved Past, present, future.
1. Arrival

Ten years.

It seemed surreal. As if it was still yesterday when he was turned into his seven year old self even though he was actually 10 years older, being taken into the care of the Mouri's, meeting the Detective Boys, and then encountering so many adventures it made his head spin.

Shinichi chukled. If you made a novel out of his life, he was sure it could give Arthur Conan Doyle a run for his money.

But he didn't regret it. Everything that had happened in his life, good or bad, made him learn so many lessons. After spending a year in his child from, Shinichi changed for the better, and because of it, he was a far cry from the arrogant, egoistic teenager he once was.

And everything turned out right in the end.

After the downfall of the Black Organization, he was finally free to continue the life of an eighteen year-old teenager. When he graduated in senior high school, Shinichi wasted no time in asking Ran's hand in marriage. They were married a year after. And was blessed with beautiful baby girl after nine months.

_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I know that it's for the best._

Except for one.

His life was perfect. But even though Ran was a great wife and a patient mother, even though Reina had him practically wrapped aroung her little finger, even though he was one of the most acclaimed detectives in the world, there was still something missing.

Or someone, to be more precise.

Haiba- Shiho, actually. After the wedding, she just disappeared out of thin air, leaving a note. A note that contained fourteen words that didn't explain anything about _why_ she left, leaving a worried crowd behind.

Shinichi had never been the same after that. Sure, he laughed and smiled and joked. But whenever he though no one was looking, he would stare at an empty space and his eyes would get this glazed look with his eyebrow furrowed and his fist clenched so tightly it turns white – and this is the time when everyone would know that he's thinking why he couldn't prevent Shiho from leaving. When visiting the Professor in his house, Shinichi's stare would linger at the door of Shiho's previous bedroom, and then if he had the time to spare, he would enter it and just sit in her bed, looking fondly at the furniture – that was never touched nor moved - like an old friend.

"She always sat at that chair whenever she was stressed, you know." Shinichi once told Ran when she sat beside him in the bed. "Whenever she got pissed at me for bothering her for the antidote, she would glare at me in that chair, looking every bit like a queen." He added, chuckling.

It was on their fifth year of marriage that Ran started to experience a sudden weight loss, a drop in her appetite, weakness and shortness of breathe. Concerned, her husband urged her to talk to a doctor, and she did. To their horror, the doctor said that Ran had breast cancer. And it was already on its stage four.

Ran died a month after.

Both father and daughter were devastated. Shinichi mourned for a year and would still be if it wasn't for his best friend Heiji, who practically tore the door of his friend's house down and gave Shinichi an uppercut that the latter swore ached for the following days. Reina – who had always been lively and cheerful – had turned into a brooding and morose child that never smiled, although her father and friends had been an exception.

"Daddy!"

Shinichi was abruptly pulled out from his trip back in memory lane by the squeal of his daughter, Kudo Reina. Her looks bore an uncanny resemblance to her mother's, with the black hair and sparkling blue eyes. The only thing she got from her father was his deductive ability, along with her prowess in soccer.

"Reina?" Shinichi asked, gracing his daugther with a smile.

Reina frowned and pouted, tugging at her father's cheek. "You're spacing out again."

Shinichi grinned. After two years, they slowly moved on from Ran's death and were now living happily, although punctuated by the sadness Ran's memories often times brought. "I'm not, kid. So, what do you say on having pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yay!"

After breakfast, the two cleaned the dishes and proceeded to Shinichi's car and drove to Teitan Elementary School. The drive passed by swiftly, consisting only of both father and daughter talking.

"Behave, okay?" Shinichi said, ruffling his child's hair while leaning on the driver seat.

"I always do, daddy!"

"Okay, okay. I'll pick you up in the same time." He laughed at Reina's indignance.

"Bye-bye! Love you!"

* * *

><p>The foreign looking woman was met with the usual hustle and bustle in Beika International Airport. Her aloof, cold azure eyes scanned the crowd of people waiting for their loved ones, looking for her guide.<p>

"Miyano-san! Over here!"

_Ah._

A black haired woman was wildly waving her arms, trying in vain to capture her attention. Amused, Shiho made her way towards the beaming guide, and noticed that she was of Japanese descent – with porcelain skin and onyx eyes commonly associated with a _geisha_.

"Hello." Shiho curtly greeted, as being polite was common courtesy.

"Miyano Shiho-san! So glad you could make it in such a short notice!" the girl laughed in a heavily accented English, taking Shiho's right hand and shaking it vigorously. "Welcome to Beika!"

_I think 'Welcome Back' is more appropriate, though. _Shiho wryly mused, but abruptly threw that line of thought and focused at the matter at hand. "Thank you. And you are?"

The girl blushed, setting her hand down. "I'm so sorry! I mean, I'm Emihara Aisha. Pleased to meet you!"

Shiho nodded, but before she could return the sentiment, Emihara took her Louis Vuitton suitcase and gestured for her to follow. With no choice, Shiho easily matched her stride and listened with mild curiosity at Emihara's babble.

"The principal was really relieved when you accepted our vacant position, you know? You see, the former English teacher of the Elemantary division suddenly had an accident inside the school and had to move abroad for treatment. Thank goodness a friend of his recommended you since you attended a prestigious university and passed with flying colors! I'm teaching Math, by the way, and I'm also in the Elementary division. I hope we could be good friends!" Emihara grinned. "Anyway, I'm going to escort you to your apartment, and then tomorrow, your job is going to start."

At this part, Shiho started to tune out. Although she nodded and hummed at each pause, her mind was already preoccupied with something else. Long strawberry-blonde hair swayed with the breeze, and Shiho smiled fondly at the memories resurfacing after going out of the airport.

Shiho could only hope that she would not encounter familiar faces. The only reason why she agreed on the job was because of a disturbing message she got on her apartment in the States.

_Hello, Sherry._

It was a message so horrifying that she had to go to Beika as soon as possible. Fortunately, her former dean in the university suggested that she get a job, and as if the Fates decided it themselves, it was in Beika.

_It's Vermouth. And you have no idea how I've missed you so much after all these years._

That very day, Shiho packed up and got to the first airplane en route to Beika, Japan.

_So how about a reunion with me, hmm? I could bring your dearest Professor with us, if I have to. Or those adorable Detective Boys... And did I mention Detective Kudo Shinichi?_

Taking one last breath, Shiho's eyes burned with determination. _I'm going to see you again, Vermouth. And this time, I'm going to make sure that you get behind the bars._

From somewhere around the airport, Vermouth sinisterly smirked at Shiho's determined orbs.

_I'm looking forward in meeting you again, Hai. Ba. Ra._

* * *

><p>Kudo Reina was looking forward for her Math subject. Her favorite teacher, Emihara-sensei, was going to teach them multiplication now. Granted, her classmates hadly understood how addition worked out, but Emihara-sensei noticed that she wanted a more harder subject. Reina was already on fractions herself, but decided that she learned more on her father than she did at school, so contented herself in imagining how she could impress the young teacher.<p>

Imagine her disappointment, though, when she saw a different teacher enter her classroom. Everyone of her classmates started to whisper amongst themselves, wondering what happened.

"Where's Emihara-sensei?"

"Do you think she got into an accident just like what happened to our English teacher?"

"I'm not complaining though. I can hardly subtract numbers, much less multiply them!"

Annoyed and fed up, Reina rose from her seat and raised her hand. "Teacher!"

The substitute glanced at the standing girl, and all conversation ceased inside the classroom. "Yes? What is it, Kudo?"

"Where's Emihara-sensei?" Reinan demanded.

"Oh. Aisha-san?" the teacher rubbed his stubble before smiled indulgently at the student. " From what I heard, I believe she's meeting up with your new English teacher."

At once, the room exploded with a barrage of questions. The substitute teacher raised his hand to demand silence. "Her name is Miyano Shiho-sensei. And you'll meet her tomorrow, so be on your best behavior, okay?"

_[And finally, it begins.]_

* * *

><p>And <em>hello<em>, people! FINALLY. The new and improved _Past, present, future _is here, with a new plotline and title to boot. FINALLY~!

I was really planning to post this a month ago, but since I'm a 4th Year High School student already, I had to attend the mandatory summer school for any graduating student. It had been a pain, really, to insert the time and effort in remaking a story after a day full of Trigonometric Equations, complex Isomerism, answering UPCAT and SAT materials, and the likes. Not to mention the fact that we have to plan the opening ceremonies of the school year this coming June 6. And since I was made Editor-In-Chief (Yes, I'm bragging, but _goddamit_ people, I got to hell and back just to get said position so cut me some slack!) of our school newspaper, I'm one of the Council of Leaders, and the publishing of the school's newspaper lies on my shoulders. That means, I'm going to have to update less and less in my stories since this year will be a hectic one, and studies comes first!

Rest assured though, that I am going to update this chapter. Yes. I am determined to make this multi-chaptered story my first completed one. And I am going to make this my best story yet.

Did anyone notice the really _huge_ difference in my way of writing? That, my dears, is because of so many times reading on latest novels. I am now a certified bookworm. _Believe it!_ I hope the grammar is correct, and if you notice some mistakes, feel free to tell me. And criticisms are higly appreciated.

I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN!

READ & REVIEW!

Akitsuki Akira © New Beginnings


	2. Surprise

_Everywhere was chaos. Blood splattered the walls, cadavers littered the ground, and gunshots echoed around the Black Organization's hideout every other second. _

_Shiho grimly smiled, expertly handling the Beretta in her hand and walking stealthily along the dark corridors, ignoring the blood flowing from a cut in her shoulder and cheek. Soon, the downfall of that wretched organization would happen. Akemi would have her revenge. Everything will return to as it was. Kudo would finally have his life back. _

_And her?_

_Probably watch as the love of her life get married with his. Probably watch as Shinichi and Ran build their own family with longing. Probably hide what she had felt for a year from someone who had always treated her as his best friend. Probably grow old and die a virgin. Probably-._

_Before her thoughts could be more depressing, Shiho shook her head and frowned. She had something to do. And that was to find the blasted Kudo, who had the nerve to leave her behind just to follow the escaping form of Gin. Honestly, that guy. You'd think that a soccer ball is enough to beat the crap out of a professional criminal who's been doing illegal deeds for God know's how long. And he called her impulsive?_

_A loud explosion rocked the very foundations of the Organization's hideout, jarring Shiho from her thoughts. Slightly alarmed, she ran towards the direction of the sound, and found the one she'd been looking for in the ground in a messy heap – dazed, bruised and bleeding, but alive._

"_Kudo-kun!" Shiho yelled, running towards the fallen detective and helping him sit up. Her annoyance at him dissolved and was replaced with worry. "Kudo...?"_

"_Huh?" Shinichi managed, blinking blearily at her. His vision was slightly fuzzy because of the grenade that exploded near him – courtesy of Vermouth._

_Shiho's gaze hardened. "You are not dying on me, Kudo. Are you hearing me?" she demanded, roughly shaking him on the shoulders._

_Shinichi, for his part, had never seen anything so beautiful. Shiho's hair looked like a bird's nest, her face covered with soot, blouse torn, cheek and shoulder cut, and she was missing a shoe._

_Beautiful._

_But that was not enough to distract Shinichi from the current event. With Shiho's help, he stood up and gingerly tested his footing. Unfortunately, his right ankle was sprained, and it looked like he was not going to be walking properly anytime soon . And then he remembered something, and gravely faced Shiho. "Gin's dead."_

_The announcement stunned Shiho, who had to take a step back to look properly at Shinichi. He was serious - as if today was a time for jokes. "H-how?"_

"_Vermouth killed him. In front of me." Shinichi answered, grimacing at the memory. "I don't know why she did it. Gin was about to kill me, but then Vermouth appeared out of nowhere and wasted no time in putting a bullet through his head. Gin never knew what hit him."_

"_Why?" Shiho let out after a pause. "Why would she kill a fellow comrade?"_

"_Because Gin wanted to kill you. But Vermouth didn't want that. She wanted you for herself." Shinichi answered, looking at Shiho protectively. "And I will never let that happen. Not in a million years."_

_Before Shiho could let out a reply, a hysterical laugh reverberated in the destroyed room. Vermouth was holding the wall with her left hand while her right was clutching a gun, and her body was shaking with mirth. "That was so touching, Kudo. And you've got it right, yet again."_

_Shiho snarled, standing in front of Shinichi since he was incapacitated at the moment. "Vermouth." She said the name as if it was poison in her lips. "Why are you still here? The police would be here any minute. The explosion would have alerted them of your prescence."_

_Vermouth smirked, straightening up. "Oh, I just wanted to leave you a parting message, Sherry."_

"_And what would that be?" Shinichi asked, wary._

"_Whatever happens today, I will always haunt you. Whether it be your life, your nightmares, your everything. I will never leave you alone, Shiho. I will always torment you. Always. Remember that."_

_A second after she finished talking, the shouts of the police officers were heard. Footsteps pounded on the threshold, and the three heard Jodie yell, "This way!"_

"_Well, this is my cue to leave." Vermouth said, turning around and running towards the opposite direction. "See you!"_

"_Wait!" Shinichi yelled, about to go after her but cursed when his ankle throbbed. "Goddamit!"_

_Shiho, despite being severely shaken by Vermouth's threats, snapped. "Stay here. I'll go after her."_

"_Are you crazy?" Shinichi shouted. "Do you have a death wish?"_

"_Says the one who went after Gin with nothing but soccer ball." Shiho sniffed. "Just stay, Kudo. You can't run around with that ankle."_

_And before he could say or do anything else, Shiho ran after Vermouth's trail. Shiho vaguely heard Shinichi shout her name again and again, but ignored it in favor of reaching Vermouth faster. For a few minutes, the two played a game of hide-and-seek, and Vermouth couldn't outrun Shiho due to the fact that her footfalls were loud enough for Shiho to hear them. But soon enough, Shiho had Vermouth cornered. The gun the older woman was holding was apparently empty of bullets, since she threw it away during the duration of their chase._

"_Give up." Shiho glared, pointing her gun. "You have nowhere to run now."_

"_Then kill me." Vermouth said, raising her arms in an inviting gesture. "Kill me so that I can't get away. Kill me, Sherry."_

"_I'm sorry, but you're just now worth it." Shiho sneered._

_Vermouth laughed, and the sound brought shivers down Shiho's spine. "You'll regret that decision, Sherry." Slowly, Vermouth drew something from her pocket._

"_What's that?" Shiho asked, panic slowly creeping in her voice, but by then it was too late. _

_The room erupted into a firestorm. _

_Flames blossomed on the floor Vermouth was standing, making a division between the two women. Vermouth had no way out, Shiho could see, but with a sinking realization, she was too. The fire had already blocked her entrance in such a short time, since the room was made entirely out of wood. _

_The smoke made it hard to breathe, and Shiho started to choke. When she looked at Vermouth, she saw that the other woman was unaffected, looking at her with no expression – even when the flames were starting to devour her._

"_Remember, Sherry. I will always torment you. You have my word."_

_And that was the last thing Shiho heard and saw as she succumbed to darkness._

* * *

><p>Shiho gasped, sitting upright in her bed. For a second, she thought that she was back at the Organization's headquarters, being roasted alive. Her eyes frantically searched her surroundings, and then relaxed when she saw that she was safe. For now.<p>

Heaving a sigh of relief, Shiho collapsed on her bed but sat up again when she found out that she was drenched in her own sweat. Grimacing, she stood up and changed. When she looked at the clock in her nightstand, she saw that it was about five in the morning, then went to her new apartment's kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

Shiho hypothesized that the dream of her past was brought by another one of Vermouth's calls. After Emihara had given her a tour around Beika – which was entirely useless, since Shiho's memory was still clear and she remembered Beika's streets like the back of her hand – she dropped her in her new apartment. It was a small place - with just one bedroom, kitchen, living room and a bathroom, but still, it suited Shiho's taste. It was also convenient, since her apartment was two blocks away from the school.

When Emihara was finally gone, Shiho started to get settled. She was in the middle of putting her clothes in the small walk-in closet when the phone rang. Thinking that it was the school, she picked it up carelessly then froze when a voice greeted her.

"_How are you liking it back here in Beika, Sherry?_

It took Shiho a few moments to calm down. She breathed in and out, then answered while she shut the curtains on the windows. "Vermouth" she hissed.

Vermouth gave a tutting noise over the phone. _"Now that's not a good way to greet an old friend, Shiho. I'm hurt."_

"You're supposed to be dead. I saw you burn, Vermouth. With my own two eyes! How come you're alive?" Shiho asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "The police announced you dead. I saw a _corpse _for God's sake's."

Vermouth chuckled. _"I believed I told you that ten years ago, Sherry. 'Whatever happens today, I will always haunt you. Whether it be your life, your nightmares, your everything. I will never leave you alone, Shiho. I will always torment you. Always.' Does that ring a bell?"_

"Why me?" Shiho choked, gripping the phone tightly with both hands. "What did I ever do to you to? Why are you so intent on making my life hell? Why are you bringing the ones I care about on something they never had anything to do? _Why?_" she yelled in the end.

"Because you have a debt to pay, Sherry." Vermouth answered, taking pleasure on Shiho's frightened voice. "That's all. Oh, and good luck in your job tomorrow. You'll find a surprise there, so brace yourself. Until my next call!"

It took Shiho about an hour to pacify her raging heartbeat. Vermouth knew she was working at her former elementary school, and she knew her telephone address. That alone was enough to scare the living day-lights out of her. Now she even had a mystery to solve.

After she passed out cold from lack of oxygen, Shiho was fortunate that the police were fast enough to get her out of the burning building. Vermouth had not been so lucky. When the fire subsided, a corpse of a woman was found inside the room where the flames started. It was burned beyond recognition, the forensics team couldn't even get the dental records. Now Vermouth was back from the Underworld.

But she couldn't let Vermouth get her unprepared. Whatever surprise she was talking about, Shiho had to be ready for it. Because Shinichi's life was on the line, along with hers and the other people she cared about.

* * *

><p>Kudo Reina just couldn't stop jumping.<p>

Along with Mathematics, her favorite subject was English. Her daddy had been teaching it to her since she was able to talk, while her mommy taught her Japanese. Grandma Yukiko and Grandpa Yusaku also teaches her when she goes to the States for the Christmas Holidays, but she always went to her father to ask about new words.

When she found out that their English teacher had an accident and was to go abroad for treatment, Reina was devastated. One of the reasons why she still went to school was Math and English. Her girl classmates hated her since she was smarter than them and boys loathed her since she was greater at soccer than them. The other subjects bored her to death, and now English was going to be taken out too?

But then a new teacher was going to her school. She'll have English again. And her father just promised to treat her to ice cream when school ends today since it was Father's Day.

Life was good.

"Somebody's feeling happy today." Shinichi teased, tickling his daughter in her waist – where she was most ticklish, and Reina yelled hysterically.

"D-Daddy! St-stop!" Reina giggled, slapping at her father's hand. "I- I give!"

Shinichi chuckled and desisted. He was just about to stand when a white thing was shoved in his face. "Reina?"

"Happy Father's Day!" Reina shrieked, jumping to hug her father on the neck. "I made this card during art class yesterday, and you know I can't draw to save my life daddy, but I still hope you like it!"

Arranging Reina so that she was sitting on his left arm and her arms were wrapped on his neck, Shinichi took the small card and looked at the cover. It had two stick figures that were holding hands, and it obviously represented him and Reina. They were standing on a green meadow, with a sun and clouds above. Near the clouds was a stick figure with white wings.

"That's mommy." Reina whispered, pointing at the angel. "She's in heaven watching over the two of us."

Suddenly, Shinichi's eyes were burning. But since he prided himself to be a totally macho man, crying was out of the question – especially if his daugther was watching.

"It- It's beautiful, Reina. I love it." Shinichi was relieved when his voice didn't break. "Thank you."

Reina beamed when her father kissed her forehead. "You're welcome!" she chirped.

"C'mon. Let's bring you to school." Shinichi smiled, carrying his daughter to the car and drove, the entire ride filled with mindless chatter.

"Daddy! We're going to have a new teacher today!" Reina suddenly said, grinning from ear to ear. "She's teaching us English!"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "So they finally got a replacement for the old one?"

Reina nodded. "Yup! I'm so excited! I hope she's friendly unlike my other classmates." Her tone had grown sullen, and Shinichi frowned. He always knew that Reina had difficulty in finding friends since she was smarter than the rest of them.

"Reina..." his voice trailed off.

"It's okay!" Reina hastened to say when she saw her father's expression. "I mean, I don't need friends! I have you, daddy! And Grandpa Yusaku and Grandma Yukiko and Grandpa Kogoro and Grandma Eri and Uncle Heiji and Aunt Kazuha!" she beamed.

Shinichi sighed, and stopped the car when he saw that they were near the gate of the school. He faced his daugther. "Reina, you still need friends. When was the last time you brought a friend over at our house?"

Reina frowned. "Uh, never?"

"Exactly." Shinichi nodded. "You never had. And that's worrying me, Reina. You can't live if you don't have someone to confide to. A best friend."

Reina pouted. "But my classmates hate me! How am I supposed to befriend them if they always avoid me?"

Shinichi ruffled her hair. "I don't know, Reina. But you can always find a way! You're smart, and friendly, and great at soccer, and –"

"Daddy!" Reina laughed, stopping her father's rant. "Alright, I'll _try_ to find a best friend. Someone who's around my age. Can I go now? I want to meet my new teacher!"

Shinichi nodded. "Alright. Take care of yourself!" he added when Reina opened the door and nearly stumbled when she got out.

"Okay! See you later!"

* * *

><p>"Everyone, meet Miyano Shiho!" Emihara Aisha grinned, addressing the whole staff with Shiho beside her. "She's going to teach English from now on, so let's welcome her warmly, okay?"<p>

The other teachers gave a chorused "Hi", and Shiho nodded to acknowledge them. A guy with black hair at the back actually whistled.

"Dang, Principal Riku! Where'd you get such a hot female specimen?" he asked, but a girl with red hair beside him slapped him in the head.

"Quit your flirting!" she snapped when the guy pouted.

Aisha rolled her eyes exasperatedly. "Ignore Takada-san, he's a natural flirt. He's our Science teacher, and he's the one who substituted for my class when I was touring you in the city so he's not that hopeless. The girl near him is his fiancee, Sakura-san."

Shiho smiled a bit. "It's okay, I get that a lot."

Principal Riku – a man in his late 30's with brown hair that started to gray - laughed. "I heard about your performance from your dean Sora – he's my best friend by the way – and now I get it when he said that along with brains, you're very beautiful, Miyano-san. How come you don't have a boyfriend?"

Shiho coughed uncomfortably. _Gee, maybe because I got my heart broken and I don't want that to happen again. Or maybe because a psychotic criminal is dead-set on killing me and my loved ones. _"Actually, I really don't have time for romance and the likes."

"Nonsense!" Principal Riku said, patting Shiho on the shoulder. "Why, in my teenage years I thought I would never marry! But then, I met this overly gorgeous woman who-"

"Really Principal Riku. We've heard that story a thousand times, we don't want it to be a thousand and one." Aisha huffed playfully, and the staff laughed along with Shiho. "I'll be guiding Miyano-san to her advisory class, then. It's nearly time." The bell rang as soon as she said it.

At last, Shiho and Aisha started to go towards Shiho's homeroom with the former going tense. She hadn't forgotten the 'surprise' Vermouth was talking about. Was it a bomb? Or -.

"Here's your advisory class!" Aisha said, pointing to a door that was quiet. "Wow, the kids must be really excited to see you. They're unnaturally quiet."

"Well, wish me luck, I guess." Shiho said, going apprehensive by the minute.

"You'll do great." Aisha assured. "Well, I'll be going then. See you, and good luck!"

When Aisha was gone, Shiho inhaled and prepared herself for the surprise. Before she could get more nervous, she swung open the door.

A girl about seven was standing in front of her, a soccer ball under her arm. It looked like she was just about to open the door when Shiho came in. The girl was crying, stiffling her sobs to the best of her ability by biting her mouth. But that wasn't the reason why Shiho suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

The little girl was the spitting image of Kudo Ran, with long black hair and beautiful blue eyes. And Shiho didn't have to be a genius chemist to know that she was great at soccer, judging by the was the girl was lovingly holding the soccer ball. Shiho got a glimps of the girl's ID tag, and it read 'Kudo Reina'.

Shiho swallowed.

Now she knew the surprise Vermouth was talking about.

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm alive. Everyone do the Congo! Hurray!<p>

Did everybody spot the sarcasm?

_Anyway. _Thank you for the reviews, it meant a lot to me. Sorry for the late update though, school's been hectic again. Did I do the cliffhanger thing alright? Cause I've been wanting to do this for ages. I hope you like it! Read & Review!

Akitsuki Akira © New Beginnings


End file.
